


a second chance

by mmmonster_doughnutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DOES THIS COUNT AS FLUFF, Friendship, Other, Second Chance, Timeturner, older draco is wise, turning back time, who knew, younger draco isn't a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmonster_doughnutt/pseuds/mmmonster_doughnutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got it from a picture on facebook: <br/>https://www.facebook.com/PMTAI/photos/pcb.816999865067012/816999798400352/?type=3&theater</p>
<p>During and after the battle of Hogwarts Draco realises his life wasn't how he wanted it to be. he wants to set things right and makes a really tough decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a second chance

Draco was regretting every bad thing he did in his life. He had bullied people, called them mudbloods and exploited their weaknesses. Potter had been one of his targets for all his time on Hogwarts and the two of them bickered and fought for six whole years. Draco had thought that he was better than Potter, that his pure-blood status would intimidate him. Still it had made no impact. Potter kept hating him. 

But then during the battle of Hogwarts something happened. Although he had threatened the life of him and his friends, Potter still thought him worthy enough to save his life. That changed things. That changed a lot. It made him overthink everything he did to Potter and his friends. 

Now that he thought about it, he never had hated Harry the way he had made it seem. He had never hated him the way he thought he did. If he really had to be honest to himself, he kind of admired him. And of course, he was a bit jealous, which was the main reason to bully him the way he had done. 

Draco realised he didn’t want to feel bad anymore. He had done a lot of evil stuff. He was partially responsible for killing people and honestly, he didn’t think he could live with that. So when he heard that Potter had died, he felt remorse. He would never be able to make it right. He would never be able to apologise. 

So, when his parents asked him to join them, he obliged. He thought himself a coward, but he couldn’t help it. He felt really awkward when Voldemort hugged him, but allowing it, he would stay alive. At least he could think of ways to apologise to everyone except Harry. Longbottom interrupted his thoughts though. Sure, he had bullied him as well, but he never thought that that clumsy boy that always lost his toad, could be that brave, could give a boy like himself hope again. That hope only grew bigger when he saw a movement in Hagrid’s arms. Could it be? It could! Harry was still alive.

Without hesitation he threw him his wand. ‘Harry, catch!’ when he caught it, he looked very grateful before completing his mission to destroy the dark lord. Maybe there was a chance after all. The rest of the battle was kind of a blaze. He only remembered the last minutes of it. Voldemort was defeated.  
He still walked through the remains of the castle, as if he was looking for something. He was, but he had no idea where to find it.

‘Can I help you, mister Malfoy?’ a voice said. When he looked up, he saw professor McGonagall. She stepped closer and sat down on the remains of the stairs. 

‘I’m just looking for something professor’ he answered.

‘And what might that be?’

Draco hesitated before he answered.

‘A second chance?’ 

McGonagall hummed approvingly. 

‘And why are you searching that?’

‘To fix everything I have ever done wrong in my life.’

She thought for a second. Then, she took something from around her neck and gave it to Draco.

‘I think you know where to start, Draco’ she shad as she gave him the timeturner. 

‘At the beginning professor.’

She sighed: ‘Good luck Draco. I hope to meet you under better circumstances again.’

Then she smiled and walked away. Draco thought about the moment he wanted to return to. Then he smiled. He knew exactly where to go. He took what he needed and vanished to Diagon Alley. What he was about to do, was hard. But if he wanted a better life for himself, it needed to be done. 

Draco looked to his younger self as he walked to let his school uniform be made. When his parents left for a minute, he took his chance.

‘You look smart, boy’ he said. The smaller version of him looked at him with pure arrogance. 

‘I know I’m smart, I’m a Malfoy’ he answered. Older Draco grinned.

‘No, you look smart because you are Draco. Let me give you a tip, boy. Make your own choices and treat others like you want to be treated. Not long from now, you will meet a boy that will change your life. He will show you that you can achieve more with kindness than with your status.’ He stood back up.

‘Think about the advice, Draco, and be kind.’

The boy looked arrogant at first, but then the arrogance made place for understanding. It the moment that older Draco disappeared again, a boy with black hair entered the shop.   
‘I hope to see you under better circumstances, Potter’ he whispered before he vanished into thin air and his existence stopped. It was now time that a friendlier Draco found his way to the wizarding world.

The young Draco thought about the words that the strange man had said before he looked at the new client. Draco decided to follow the advice that he had got not minutes ago.

‘Going to Hogwarts?’ he asked. The boy nodded.

‘Are you nervous?’

‘A bit yeah, I didn’t know I was a wizard until a couple of weeks ago.’

‘Oh, well, I think you’ll be fine. I’m Draco by the way. You want to be my friend? Then you’re certainly not alone.’

The boy smiled: ‘Sure, my name is Harry.’

And that’s how Draco and the golden trio became a group of close friends. Sure Draco was sorted with Slytherin, but that didn’t stop them from being friends. 

Draco even got a home knitted sweater from Ron’s mom during Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i didn't follow the story completely but otherwise it wouldn't work out. also, i don't know if the timeturner works that way that if you take another decision that will change your life, the old you would vanish, but i just went with it. (oh the symbolism in that one just slipped out) i may writ a part two, but i don't know yet.
> 
> thanks for reading and stay awesome


End file.
